Path of Legends: Final Four Chapters and Epilogue
by Boredstick
Summary: After a long abscene, I am back... with renewed strength and motivation to keep on writing : Therefore I give the next chapter in Path of Legends, and as I write this I am finishing the last scene in Crisis...so soon...very soon...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 27: The End Is Near_

A portal opened up, as Ash stepped out, shortly after followed by Oak and Brock, both suspended in the air. He had returned to the dark place, the realm between the real world and the Unown´s world.

Not carrying Misty anymore, Ash let go of Oak and Brock, and as they fell they woke up. Seeing Ash, Oak was about to run up to him, but Ash suspected that they might wake up, as he vanished.

Not seeing him anywhere around them, Oak called out to Ash, begging him to return and talk about what he's doing. Brock asked if Ash told him anything, as he stood up and walked towards Oak.

- He gave me some slight insight into what he's planning to do... Brock... this is bad. Really bad.

- He told me a bit... he talked to me as if it was the end and his goodbye to us... what's going on...

- Brock... I guess you don't know... Ash... did do something to us... but it was fast and painless...

Realising what Oak was trying to say, Brock took a deep breath, trying to pull himself together, but as he thought about what Ash told him before, he then asked Oak if there hasn't been a mistake...

- It seems he changed his mind... instead of waiting at the very last minute, he killed us now. He has taken our spirits to this place... and is planning to use our Aura... to be able to survive it. The comet.

From what Ash has told me, along with my own conclusions, it seems that the Unown´s attempt to breach into our world created such an overflow of energy throughout the planet that The Millennium Comet is being drawn to it... once it touches our world, the planet will overburn until it's gone...

Ash, somehow, has found a way to escape it through our Aura... did he tell you anything Brock?

- About the Unown... apparently he has taken over their power completely now... and in the process killed them... he told me that this time he can't save us and everyone else anymore ... only himself.

- ´´ And the world will turn to ash´´... that's what the inscription says... we always interpreted it that Ash would be the one to save us... but that was back then... now it's a hint we blindly missed, that tells us that Ash... is not The Chosen One anymore... and without him... then this is it. The end.

- No Professor, there has to be a solution to this, somehow! It can't end like this when we have been through hell to just even survive! If Ash can't save us anymore... then perhaps... someone else can?

- Mew and Ho-Oh are long gone, what remained of Mewtwo is gone with the Tree of Beginning, and the other legendary Pokemon do not have what it takes to make a difference Brock. I'm sorry.

- If not a Pokemon, then maybe a person? Someone that can take the role as The Chosen One?

- It doesn't work like that Brock, these things, while still a mystery, are predestined somehow. Even if there was one, finding that person among this world of chaos would certainly be impossible...

Brock suddenly froze, as Oak asked him what was wrong. A hand suddenly touched Oak's shoulder, as Oak turned around. It was Delia. Many others then appeared from the shadows of the darkness.

At the Unown temple a portal opened, as Ash stepped through. Using his new powers from the Unown, trying to locate something. Able to read symbols, Ash managed to find it. Teleporting into an adjacent room, Ash finally saw what he was desperately looking for. The energy stones.

Put back into place by militia a long time ago, Ash knew that most were destroyed in the firestorm at Team Rocket's HQ. With only a few left, Ash was still determined to use them. Picking them up, they then slowly began to glow yellow, as Ash focused, now beginning the next phase of his plan.

The stones then glowed intensively red, as Ash opened up a portal and teleported them inside it.

- I'm sorry... but at least it will be quick and painless... you all might not even notice it happening...

Closing the portal, Ash could feel the crystallisation spreading around underneath the temple, having even reached into the deserts and deepest seas, it would be a matter of hours until it has covered the entire planet. Despite so little time, Ash already knew that he was more that ready for it.

Suddenly it began to happen. His mind and heart got even more burdened, as Ash kneeled down, feeling the fear and sorrow. Of the people he had just killed by what he just did with the stones.

Ash had sent them to cities and militia bases in which large numbers of refugees had fled to take shelter from the earthquakes and spreading crystallisation... but that was Ash's plan all along.

With so many people gathered, Ash layed a trap inside each stone, filled with psychic energy and teleported to each location, releasing a lethal energy blast once each stone reaches its destination.

With everyone dead, the stone would gather their Aura and wait for Ash to retrieve it. But Ash did not expect to feel for the duration of the blast what the people were feeling before eventually dying.

Realising that what he was doing was practically worse than even mass murder, Ash in his heart knew that at least their early sacrifice will give him the chance to survive the upcoming doom.

- It's so wrong... so wrong... but they will die anyway... everything will... so it really doesn't matter.

Suddenly the Unown letters that were carved into the temple walls and floor were flashing red. Ash immediately knew what that meant, as he then instantly created a new portal and went through it.

May remained inside the giant crystal formation, looking around for anything that might give her a hint on what she should do next. A portal then opened not too far away, as she quickly hid herself by laying flat onto the ground to be less visible. Suddenly the soul shards in her hand began to glow.

Seeing someone step out of the portal, May remained immobile, not risking to be seen, but as the glow intensified May risked being spotted. But it was too late. Someone then walked towards her.

It was Misty. Standing up, May asked Misty about what happened when she was at Pewter City.

- It was a miracle that I managed to reach to you May... Ash had almost sealed me in completely, but once I got to you I used some of the power I had left to establish a connection to our world...

- Misty, does this mean that you're... are you real... or is it as you say, that you're just an illusion?

- I wish I was wrong... but it's true. What matters now is that I do what I can to help. To stop Ash.

- He took Brock and Oak with him... he did something to them... but what can you do Misty?

- When Ash sealed me into a realm between our world and the Unown´s world, he gained total control over the psychic energy that is imbedded into the crystal formations that now probably already have spread worldwide... but since my life is now tied to his, so is whatever power I had.

When the shards reacted to you being close to the crystallisation, it reinitiated a partial control I had over the psychic energy, and despite my power being very limited, at least I have enough to take some form of action. Ash is far beyond my limits... I cannot defeat him alone. I need your help May.

- What is happening to him Misty, didn't all this end with him finally stopping the Unown in time?

- It did... but every end has a new beginning... and sadly it was the beginning of something worse.

With the Millennium Comet nearly drained from energy, instead of it gathering energy throughout its thousand year journey, it will instead seek out a new energy source. Our planet is that source.

Ash knows more about this that I do, but what I do know is that this might be our final end. Ash is determined to survive it, but what he is doing is for me and himself May. He can't save everyone.

That's why I need to buy you some time... you share my power by being my proxy, only with you alive can I hope to lure Ash away and stall him long enough for you to do something important.

- But if this is the end, then even if you defeat Ash, that still wouldn't stop the comet, would it?

- Sadly no, my intent on stopping Ash is only because I do not wish to live a life were everything around me would just be another illusion just like myself. Even with him, I can't live such a life...

The comet has already targeted our planet, that's why Deoxys even sacrificed itself to buy us more time, lunging it back into space, but it didn't take long for the comet to resume it's course towards our planet. We will all die May... but if we succeed, then at least a new, happy beginning can exist.

I'll drop you off at the Unown temple in the desert, it's still an active source of Aura and the last one to have all its walls intact. You need to find the wall symbols that might hint at how to bring back Mew and Ho-Oh, with them alive once again then life will be reborn after our planet is dead.

Misty took May's hand and teleported away. Mere seconds later both arrived inside the Unown temple. With no time to waste, Misty wished May luck and teleported away to go find Ash. May entered the temple, as she noticed that through the shard's power she could understand the Unown symbols. Going through several walls, May found a clue to where the next wall segment could be.

The sky was dark, as heavy rain started to pour down, but the raindrops quickly turned to crystal once they reached the crystallised sea. Even the Orange Islands were devastated by the worldwide crystallisation. Slowking was long gone from the shrine, as Misty stood on top the shrine, waiting.

Wondering when Ash would show up, seconds later her desire came true, as Ash managed to trace her location and teleported next to the shrine. Misty turned around, as Ash looked up towards her.

- Misty... you think I don't know how you're feeling... but do you truly understand how I'm feeling?

- I love you ... that will never change no matter what happens... but that love does not justify what you just did to me... I know you don't want to loose me again, and I feel the same for you... but...

- Even if you forgive me or not Misty... I do not regret it. I was left no choice but to keep you away so that I can do what I have to... but now that you're here... I must ask you to please return Misty...

- No Ash... as much as I want to be with you forever... this is not the way I had in mind... I have finally accepted my death, but for me to be able to face the end... I need you to accept my wish Ash.

- Despite all that has happened and what we have done for each other... you now ask me to let you die when I have the power and a chance to save both of us?! I will never accept that Misty! Never!

- I told you already... I'm not real Ash... I'm what's left of the Unown´s power on our world... even if you can maintain that power... it can never change the fact that I do not exist! Please! Let me go!

- No... I can't... because you do exist. Your thoughts, your feelings, you're gone physically, but in spirit you still live... but not if you remain here to die one last time. Please Misty... let me save you!

- If you truly love me Ash... then let me save everyone else. I will gladly sacrifice what's left of me to save the others. Brock, Oak, Max, don't they and everyone else mean anything anymore to you?!

- They do... but just as you believed I was gone and were ready to do anything to bring me back... it's my turn to face that sacrifice. Them or you... and you know me Misty! You know my choice!

Opening up a portal, Ash began to walk up to the shrine, but stopped as Misty put her hand in front.

- That's true Ash... it's your choice... not mine. Just because you can doesn't make it right for you to make that choice for me. Can you accept my choice Ash... respecting it, and based on it, go on?

- No I can't Misty... because neither can you accept my choice... of saving you over everyone else...

- Then let's make other choices that don't depend on each other... you let me go Ash, and I'll help you do what you need to do to save everyone else. That way we both can go on without any regrets.

- No... no matter what Misty... I won't loose you again, this time even forever... I won't let you die!

- And if I have already made my choice to stay here and die... then what are you going to do Ash?

- Misty... I will not let you die... now, get inside the portal, we're wasting valuable time already...

Not believing it, Misty backed away, as Ash grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the portal. She quickly got loose, as Misty tried to close the portal with whatever power she still had. Despite her attempts to close it, Ash was far stronger and used his powers to keep it open no matter what.

Running away from the shrine, Misty ended up at the edge of the shrine cliff, as Ash cornered her.

- Please don't do this to me! Let me save you Misty, why won't you let me save you?! I love you!

- Please don't do this to me! Let me just die Ash, why won't you let me just die?! I hate you!

Feelings the emotions coming from her, Ash stopped, as he could not believe it. Knowing he needed to hear those words, Misty remained silent, as she suddenly took out something from her pocket.

It was her handkerchief. Despite it not being real either, Misty created an illusion of it to show Ash what his love in the end has finally done to her. She then ripped it apart and threw it off the cliff.

Ash quickly lunged out to grab the handkerchief, as he accidentally pushed Misty. Losing her footing, Misty then closed her eyes and quickly fell towards the ground below. But it was no use.

With a fall that should have been certain death, Misty crashed into the ground. Screaming her lungs out, she still lived, as she stood up from the ground. Ash then teleported down to the ground below.

With both pieces of the handkerchief in his hand, Ash used his power to reunite the two pieces back together, as he then put it into his pocket. Walking towards Misty, Ash then suddenly slapped her.

Shocked at what he did, Misty slapped back at him but failed, as he grabbed her hand before she hit him. Trying with her other hand, Misty failed again as Ash then crossed her arms and held her in front of himself. Not able to get loose from Ash's grip, Misty told him to let go of her. He didn't.

Oak was speechless, as Giovanni appeared in front of him. Oak then asked him how it was possible.

- Sadly we are nothing more than illusions in this place, only existing due to Ash's control over the Unown´s powers. We still act like we were real... but beyond this world we cannot exist anymore...

- Me and Brock were just taken by Ash here... this is his doing... do you know anything about it?

- Everyone here knows, even Delia... what he doing. But even if you know, does it really matter?

Knowing it's his only chance, Oak nodded, as Giovanni explained everything to him and Brock.

- This is unbelievable... based on what you said Giovanni... Oak, that means that Ash is about to...

- Create a new world... even I barely can believe such a thing... but after what you told me what Ash said Brock... he's gathering Aura to give birth to new life... just like how Mew and Ho-Oh would...

- It is true that Miss Williams was the one responsible for the death of Mew and Ho-Oh, but now Ash is responsible for what is going on around the world. Not the crystallisation... but all the deaths.

- If Ash is so determined to take advantage of this whole situation... then maybe we should let him...

- Brock... even if something good can come out of all this... will it be enough for Ash in the end...

- My Delia knows him better than I ever could... but even I understand now that my son truly is prepared to do anything. For Delia. For me. For all of us. But this time, he is doing it all for her.

Ash could theoretically take all the Aura on this planet and transfer it to the Unown´s world so that he can bring everything back to life on a newly created world. But by doing so, not only will he not have sufficient power left to bring himself over as well. But in the process he'll lose Misty too.

Since my death happened before both of them had this kind of plan, my Aura is long gone along with everyone else. But the Aura within you and Brock still exists, transferred already into this world. Meaning that you two can still exist in the real world if you manage to return somehow.

- Giovanni, you mentioned that Ash is taking advantage of everyone's death... but shouldn't the Aura of those that died by crystallisation be long gone since it happened so early during this crisis?

- The crystallisation actually keeps the Aura contained within as long as there is no breach, that was why Misty used crystallisation to take advantage of people's Aura. But I meant something else.

Since you two are still existing, you don't have a connection to this world and Ash... but I and the others do... and I'm sorry to say that many more are here. Millions of people. But you two can't see nor hear them LL. Ash is by his own hands taking lives and using their Aura. But there is still hope.

Not for those of us that are already gone, but for those that still exist to be able to live on in the new world. There are several ways that can happen, best would be if Ash decides to change his current plan, another option is for someone else to stop Ash and then harness what power he still possesses.

- I see... but I fear that option was lost when Misty died... so who else could possibly stop Ash?

- Whoever it is must be prepared, because Ash can only be stopped with death... by his own hands.

Reaching into the very depths of the Unown temple, May felt some sort of presence but could not see or hear anything or anyone nearby. Having reached a dead end, May checked the wall to see if there was something of interest. Using the glow from her shards to illuminate the surroundings, suddenly a burst of light erupted from it, as the wall symbols were illuminated with a yellow glow.

The entrance she came from was sealed off, as a new pathway into the temple began to open in front of her. Continuing onward, May felt as if she was followed, but decided to focus on her task.

She then entered a large room, filled with all kinds of artefacts and items, as May wondered on what to do next. Looking for more symbols, the walls were empty, as May tried again to find any indication on what to do. Going through a small pile of artefacts, May found something interesting.

All of them appeared to come from all regions as indicated by the regional stamps that are still being used to date, and had carved Unown symbols at the bottom. A weak glow began to slowly appear on the temple floor. Kneeling down, May saw Unown pieces and an empty box next to her.

May then remembered what Ash did last time with the Unown pieces and wondered if she could use them somehow as well. Suddenly the shards began to glow, as a floor trap opened below her. Trying to grab onto something, May failed as she fell for the trap and descended straight down the shaft.

Ash shrieked, as Misty used what power she had and hit him close-range with a Psychic attack, slamming him right onto the island wall. Seeing her chance, Misty then attempted to end with a direct Hyperbeam, but Ash quickly got back onto his feet and teleported away before it hit him.

- So it's true... it has come to this. You really hate me Misty... but it won't change anything for me!

A portal suddenly opened in front of Misty, as Ash teleported behind her and used Psychic to force her inside. Struggling, Misty knew he had the upper hand, but quickly knew how to escape it. She instead focus on forcing Ash inside, as he went flying right into it, releasing Misty from his hold.

She then tried to close the portal, but Ash kept it open, as he teleported out again, slamming right into Misty. Falling off a smaller cliff, both landed onto the crystallised water, as Ash took it to his advantage and conjured crystallisation below to rise up to the surface in order to trap Misty in it.

Within seconds Misty got surrounded with crystallisation, but having slight control over it as well, she fought back with her own, using it as a shield to keep Ash's away from her. Suddenly a shriek was heard, as both lost focus and looked out towards the sea. Something was coming towards them.

Before they could even blink and resume their ongoing battle, a massive electrical surge shattered their crystallisation as well as instantly sending Ash and Misty flying backwards. It was Pikachu.

With its golden fur and overburst of electric charge, Pikachu somehow knew that something was wrong and that both of them were at Shamouti Island, and managed to get there thanks to the sea being all crystallised. With both separated, Pikachu was unsure what was going on between them.

Knowing she has a better chance at occupying Ash with Pikachu by her side, Misty told Pikachu to come to her. Ash then ordered Pikachu to come to him instead and then help him weaken Misty.

- Come here pal... everything's going to be alright, all we need is for Misty to get out of the way...

- Pikachu don't! I can't explain it all now, but Ash is not what he used to be, come over here now!

- Don't listen to her! I'm doing everything for us, but she still decides to be in my way. Come here!

Despite the fact that Pikachu has never doubted Ash before, this time was different. Pikachu choose Misty and stood beside her, as Ash could not believe that he just got abandoned by his best friend.

- Even Pikachu recognises that what you are doing is wrong! So enough Ash, let's end this now!

- First you Misty... now you have even taken Pikachu from me... you truly don't love me anymore...

- You brought this on yourself Ash... I will never let Pikachu end up being one of your sacrifices!

Not sure what Misty meant, Pikachu looked at him, as Ash then took forth Pikachu´s Pokeball.

- Pikachu... I beg you... there isn't much time left...so please... trust in me... get into the Pokeball.

- Despite your belief in what you're doing is right... you can't even say it Ash. At least don't lie, and tell Pikachu. Let it know what you plan, but you won't... you'd still let Pikachu die by your hands!

Having planned to trust in Ash more than Misty, her words got to Pikachu, as it looked into Ash's eyes, waiting for a response from him. Ash asked one last time for Pikachu to obey him. But Pikachu wanted to hear it from him. Looking into Ash's emotionless eyes, Pikachu got its answer.

With an unexpected response, Pikachu used Thunderbolt, as it hit its Pokeball, rendering nothing left but the ashes next to Ash. Pikachu then went to stand by Misty´s side, as Misty looked at Ash.

- Now it's we against you Ash... neither of us want too... so don't. Just let me go. All of us Ash.

- That day Pikachu... I thought from that day... that we would always protect each other until the end ... but now... you have abandoned me. No matter what happens... to you or me... I'm sorry.

May woke up, as she looked around, surrounded by darkness. Bumping into something, May felt that it was a box with Unown letters, having fallen with her down the shaft. Grabbing some of them, the shards began to glow, as the walls got illuminated as well. But something was different.

May immediately noticed that the room she was in was far more ancient than the ones she has been through before, as she saw an altar further ahead. Walking up to it, May had finally found it.

Having fallen into a tunnel leading further down underground, May had stumbled upon a location that scientists have dreamed about finding. May had found the last remaining altar to the very first civilisation. Looking at its appearance, May saw symbols that hinted that it was the right place.

As if predestined, symbols for all Legendary Pokemon were carved into the altar, even Mewtwo, as May looked for the symbols that would help here find the information she needs. Suddenly she stopped, as she felt a kind of presence. Looking around, nothing was there, but May knew that it could not be the wind anymore since she was so deep underground. She was not alone anymore.

Knowing she needs to focus, May checked the symbols, but to her surprise saw that everything was like a timeline, and that the symbols continued to run along the walls, listening every existing Pokemon since the beginning of time itself. Following the timeline, May then reached its end.

And saw symbols she immediately knew. Of Auron. Lucario. Mewtwo. Herself. Misty. Ash. The timeline ended with a small orb, carved into the wall. May grabbed and removed it from the wall.

In a bright flash, the room got illuminated by psychic energy, as the symbols began to glow more intensively. Holding the orb in her hand, suddenly symbols began to blink. Auron´s and Lucario´s.

May touched the symbols, as the orb began to glow intensively. The room got even more filled with psychic energy, as May then heard something behind her. Turning around, she then saw him. Auron.

- Please do not be afraid... May Taylor. I am Auron, a Guardian of Aura. I am here to help you.

- Oh my... but how? You sacrificed yourself to stop the war, how can you still exist at all?!

- I sacrificed my physical lifetime here on this earth, and returned my Aura to its origin, the Tree of Beginning. But we guardians choose to remain afterwards, in the afterlife. To protect life on earth.

- Then you must be aware... of what is happening. Mew and Ho-Oh... I need to bring them back...

- I am... I know what my descendant is doing... but we cannot bring back the origins of life until he gives up their Aura. I have sent Lucario for this task... while I stay here to help you with what to do.

Auron approached May, as he took her hand to inspect the shards. Despite being worlds apart, May could still somehow feel the presence of his hand, as she asked him what she can do meanwhile.

- These shards... come from a Soul Dew. These were created and scattered to held preserve Aura, for many reasons. But the one you have in your hand here... is the first one. And now the last one.

It is into this orb that the Aura from Mew and Ho-Oh must be inserted... the orb must then be crushed and the shards imbedded into the hand to trigger the re-awakening. But you already have suffered this before, therefore someone else has to be the one to do this final step for resurrection.

- It happened because of Misty... but now she's buying me time by distracting Ash until the end...

- She is strong... but she cannot beat him. I felt both their power when they recently battled... but he has a weakness, and that is another Aura Guardian. That is why Lucario will be able to defeat him.

That is his mission... what we should do now... is bring Aura back to this world. Ash has moved it into the world he has prepared, but there is still time. Use these symbols to open up a portal, and guide the ones inside back to our world. I cannot follow you there, you are on your own in there.

Pointing out to the Unown symbols, Auron used his Aura to activate all of them, as May picked some up. May then knew how to open the portal to the Unown world, as she focused her thoughts.

Within seconds a portal appeared, as Auron wished her luck. May hoped for the best, as she then entered through it. Auron then closed the portal and remained at the altar, as he then disappeared.

With both the ones he loved most having now left him for himself, Ash got more determined to show Misty and Pikachu that no matter what they say or do, he will never stop until the end comes.

A portal then opened, but to both´s surprise it was not made by Ash. Being cautious, Ash tried to use his power to close it, but nothing happened. He then was shocked, as Lucario stepped out of it.

Knowing that he just got in between a battle, Lucario immediately sided next to Misty and Pikachu.

- I am Lucario, a Guardian of Aura. This is not your fight anymore miss, I'll end all of this now!

Taught by Auron on what to do, Lucario focused, as an Aura Sphere came out from his hand, but instead of sacrificing himself, he instead focused on submitting Ash's Aura. Feeling like he was slowly dying, Ash tried to teleport but failed, realising that Lucario blocked his use of Aura.

Shrieking out for Misty and Pikachu to help him, Ash layed helpless on the crystallisation, as Misty looked the other way. Pikachu almost rushed in to stop Ash's suffering but realised that this time there was no other option. Ash then saw his only escape, as he managed to get into the portal.

Telling Misty and Pikachu that if he fails then they both have to defeat Ash, Lucario entered the portal in pursuit of Ash. Lucario opened his eyes, as he found himself in the Unown temple.

Knowing he has the upper hand against Ash, Lucario used his Aura Vision to locate Ash and pursue him. With his powers temporarily disabled by Lucario´s attempt on his life, Ash ran as fast as he could through the dark tunnels throughout the temple, with Lucario getting closer and closer.

Ash then tripped, as he fell into the same trap May did, falling down the shaft. Knowing there is no escape from that chamber, Lucario quickly jumped in after him, intent on fulfilling his mission.

- There is no escape Ash! I know everything! How could you, when everyone believed in you!

Upon landing, Lucario unleashed an Aura Sphere towards Ash, almost hitting him, as Ash continued to run down the tunnel, trying to buy himself time to regain his powers in order to flee Lucario.

- Even if you know Lucario... then you'd understand why I did this... it's the only way to survive!

- Mew and Ho-Oh could return and seed new life once the planet is gone... but your actions are selfish... you are sacrificing all future life, just to live with an illusion... even she doesn't want that!

- She doesn't understand... no one does... I swore Lucario... that we would be together... forever...

Ash finally reached the end and got to the altar, as Lucario was about to strike, when it then stayed his hand. Auron then appeared, as Lucario blocked the way back incase Ash would try to escape.

- Stay your hand Lucario... Ash... the former Chosen One... I am Auron. I'm here because of you.

Ash tried to teleport away, but Lucario kept the Aura Sphere close, preventing him from regaining his power. Auron then told Lucario to weaken the effect, as he then kneeled down in front of Ash.

- I know you Auron... we saw your sacrifice through a timeflower... how can your Aura still exist?

- That is not relevant for now... I'm here to make you understand... what you need to do Ash. The comet is getting closer and closer... but there is still some time left to make things right again.

Auron then showed Ash something, as Ash looked behind the altar. A timeflower layed there, as Auron told Ash to pick it up. Ash's Aura activated it, as the time flower began to show a memory.

It was Mew's memory. Of the first time it came to their world. Accompanied by Ho-Oh, both used their divine powers to begin life. Ho-Oh ignited a star to become the sun, while Mew focused its powers. Something was seen in the distance, as Ash couldn't believe it. The Millennium Comet.

- The Millennium Comet has been used ever since the beginning to help the process of creating life, be it on existing planets or new ones, created by Mew and Ho-Oh. They know the secrets to why life exists, but that secret is only theirs to know. Until you took their Aura. You know the secret Ash.

But blinded by your love for her, you have not taken the time to get to know it... I believe that if you focus and through their Aura try to understand... then you will realise that what you are doing will evidently destroy all life for all eternity. Please use that secret... and bring back Ho-Oh and Mew.

Seeing the moment of creation for their planet along with the elements and early life, Ash began to feel their Aura inside of him, as he focused, trying to find the secret to Mew and Ho-Oh´s power.

- Instead of becoming a source of life, The Millennium Comet has now become the end of it... but with your conviction and newfound revelation, we can reverse this twisted fate for life...

Having reached the right destination, May opened her eyes, as she then stood up. Surrounded by millions of people, May knew she was in the Unown world, as she called out for everyone to enter the portal, still open to teleport people back to the real world. Ritchie and Max then appeared.

Happy to see him again, May hugged Ritchie, thanking him for his attempt to save her life from Vicious previously. Telling her its ok, Ritchie asked what was going on. May then saw Max.

Realising that the crystallisation must have reached Pewter City and the house, May then hugged Max, asking him to forgive her for leaving him behind, believing he would have been safe there.

- It happened so fast... Flint and Lola sent out Pikachu to get help, then we got into an underground bunker, but the crystallisation entered through the ventilation shafts... we couldn't escape it...

- It's ok Max... it's going to be alright... I don't have time to explain, but you and everyone else have to go through the portal... Misty is fighting Ash now... in order to have a chance to save us...

Ritchie told Max to go on ahead, as he told May that Oak and Brock, along with several others, are discussing about a possible solution to the situation. He then took her hand and led the way to them.

Going through an endless crowd that hurried towards the portal, they finally got to them, as Oak was surprised to see May and asked what was going on. May then explained everything to him.

- Oh thank god, this is what we have been waiting for! Giovanni, please make sure that everyone understand, and help them once they get through. Delia... I want you to go with him in advance.

Giovanni stretched out his hand, as Delia followed him. Saying goodbye to Oak and the rest, they both headed towards the portal. Oak then asked May what was happening with Ash and Misty.

- Misty told me she would distract Ash... now Auron told me that it's only a matter of time before Lucario reaches them, and will use his Aura to defeat Ash. I don't know what happens after that...

Suddenly the orb began to glow in May's hand, as she suddenly got teleported away. Not sure what happened, Oak knew it was best to go through the portal, as he told everyone to follow him through.

Back at the shrine, Misty looked up into the sky. Knowing it's on its way, Misty began to think of a way to find Ash and Lucario. She suddenly noticed something. Pikachu´s golden fur had vanished along with its overwhelming power, as the excessive amount of Aura then got into the shrine.

Taking it as a bad sign, Misty then began to feel weaker. Suddenly a portal opened up out on the crystallised sea, as people began to come out from it. Telling Pikachu to lead the way here, Misty collapsed onto the shrine floor, getting weaker. Pikachu immediately ran off towards the portal.

It didn't take long to get to the portal, as Pikachu already saw thousands of people gathering around it. Calling out for anyone, Delia then appeared, as Pikachu indicated that everyone should follow it.

Getting everyone's attention, Giovanni told everyone to head towards the shrine, as he and Delia led the way. Within minutes they reached the shrine, as people saw Misty laying on the floor.

With some people recognising her, they stayed back, remembering what she did at Indigo Plateau, while others in their fury were about to attack her, but Giovanni explained that she was not the enemy. Delia ran up to Misty and held her in her arms, as she asked what was happening to her.

- My existence was tied to the Aura that was in the Unown´s world... with everyone returning, I'm slowly beginning to fade away... this means that May did it... she managed to save you all in time...

- It's thanks to you Misty... if you hadn't stood up against Ash, then this miracle would have never happened... I'm sorry that it had to end this way... and Ash... where is he... is it already too late?

- Lucario is after him... I think he is still alive... otherwise I wouldn't be here at all anymore...

Oak and Brock finally arrived, along with Ritchie and Max, as Oak asked around if Ash has been seen, concerned that everyone are now gathering in one location, becoming an easy target for him.

Suddenly May was teleported next to the shrine. Still holding the orb in her hand, May saw Misty and went to her Misty, as she then kneeled down to her, asking if Lucario came and defeated Ash.

- Not yet... but we did it May, we stopped him. All that is left now is to wait for the comet to come...

- No... there is something more we must do. I meet up with Auron, the Aura Guardian... he told me that in order to bring back Ho-Oh and Mew, this Soul Dew must be used. And Ash is the only one.

- I can't May... you have to do it for me then... use it against him.... and finish this once and for all.

Using whatever strength she has left, Misty opened up a portal to the Unown temple, having a very strong feeling that Ash and Lucario ended up over there. May then nodded and entered the portal.

Arriving right behind Lucario, May then saw Ash beside Auron. Taking forth the Soul Dew, May was about to use it to absorb Mew and Ho-Oh´s Aura from Ash. Suddenly Lucario stopped her.

- Hold it... there is no need for you to use it... I believe, that he will realise... and do it all willingly.

Having finally gone through all the Aura... Ash then knew. The very secret, and purpose, of life itself. Standing up, he turned around and saw May, as she got closer and gave Ash the Soul Dew.

- It's over now... Ash... give up their Aura... accept the end. Please.. don't make me do this to you...

Ash took the Soul Dew, as he then suddenly did something no one could have predicted from him.

- Here... I did it... their Aura is inside... but now... there's one last thing I need to do before the end...


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 28: Love Prevails_

Unaware what was really going on, millions of people were gathered on the crystal sea near Shamouti Island, as Oak and the rest waited for May to return, hoping she would succeed.

Suddenly endless amount of Pokemon appeared, by walking on the crystallised sea or flying, as they gathered among the people. Oak then remembered a very similar event in the past.

- The Pokemon are gathering…for the end…this is the place the Millennium Comet will hit…

- It´s just like when you, me and Ivy came here due to the abnormal global weather…

- But this time there is no remedy… no Lugia to save us… this is where it all ends Delia…

Misty remained immobile and weak on the crystal ground, held by Brock while Delia and Oak walked out onto the crystal sea to explain more to all the people of what is going on.

- Misty… even though this is the end… seeing you like this… it´s breaking my heart…

- It was always my destiny Brock… sooner or later… important thing is that I succeeded…

- You gave up eternity with Ash, just to give life a new chance to start again once it´s over…

- I still don´t regret it, it is my life and my death… but it seems that Ash has realised it now…

- Maybe… but wherever we end up at after the end… you still won´t be there with him…

Suddenly a portal opened, as Auron and Lucario came out. Oak told everyone to make room, as they asked where Misty and the shrine is. Oak then lead the way through the large crowd.

- I am Auron, a Guardian of Aura. Despite my death, I return to make the final preparations.

- Ash told me about you and your Lucario… what is going on Auron, where is Ash and May?

- Both are in the Unown temple, they asked us to go in advance before they come here too.

- So it´s over? May succeeded with convincing Ash to give him the Aura of Mew and Ho-Oh?

- No… he realised himself… once he discovered the purpose of life… and gave up their Aura.

Arriving at the shrine, everyone made room for them, as Auron kneeled down next to Misty on the ground. He then told Lucario to take them forth, as Lucario took out something.

It was the Soul Shards. Previously imbedded into May´s hand, Lucario had managed tp release them and by Ash´s request was asked to take the shards to Misty at the shrine.

- He wanted you to hold onto these… it will keep you alive a bit longer until he returns…

- So he understood… and is now willing to let me go… thank you both for your help…

- We only showed him truth, it was he that embraced it… he´ll soon be here to say goodbye…

Still at the Unknown temple, May remained shocked. Ash had impaled his heart with the ancient Soul Shard, wanting to show Misty that a life without her is not worth living.

- In awhile, I will die May… thank you for doing all this…even if it won´t change a thing…

- You… really mean it when you said you would die without her… but Ash… what about me?

- I know that I still have a place in your heart May…but someone else has to take that place…

- A part of me will always feel more for you than just a friend… but what you just did, it´s…

- My own way of saying goodbye… to you and to everyone else…so May… goodbye…

Ash then collapsed on the ground, as all the Aura he has within himself was transferred into the Soul Shard, including Mew and Ho-Oh´s Aura. Heavily crying, May held him in her arms.

His body was slowly getting crystallised, and within a minute his whole body was covered with the crystallisation. Letting him go, May then saw that the Soul Shard was glowing.

Remembering what Auron told and showed her, May picked it up and looked for the place in was inserted in the beginning, as she managed to find it. May then put the Soul Shard back.

The entire room immediately lit up, as Ash´s crystal body was turned to crystal dust. A portal then opened, as strong wind emerged and carried the crystal dust through the portal.

The Soul Shard then got lose and ended up in May´s hand, as she stepped through and arrived at the shrine. With the portal closed, May and the others saw how the dust, carried by the wind, got high into the sky. Asked what it was, May did not have the heart to tell anyone.

But Misty knew. The moment it came through the portal she felt Ash´s presence, despite being very weak. May then kneeled down next to Misty and told her that Ash has surrendered.

The crystal dust formed a portal, as the radiant sun reflected upon it. Ho-Oh then came through the portal and flew away, shortly followed by Mew also coming out of the portal.

- They´re back… and they know the danger… they´re leaving the planet due to the comet…

- You´re right... what now Auron? What is going to happen? What can we do to help them?

- My purpose here is done just like my predecessor… all your Aura will be assimilated by Mew and Ho-Oh once the comet strikes… so you all don´t need to do anything anymore…

Auron and Lucario then faded away, as Misty faded away aswell. Trained Pokemon knew what was going to happen and stayed close to their trainers, while the wild Pokemon stood by the people that had no one left to turn to.

Somebody then took Misty´s hand, as she looked around. It was Ash. With his Aura still alive, he used his power as a Guardian of Aura to remain in the spirit world, for his final goodbye.

- I knew you would return... the others don´t know... that you came and left with the wind...

- May will say it for me... after what I almost did... I can´t face mom or Oak anymore...

- Thank you... for letting me go... Ash... there is something I want you to do for me...

Misty took forth a Soul Shard and put it in Ash´s hand. Ash knew what she wanted him to do, as he took aim and stabbed Misty right in the heart. She immediately got into spirit form.

- I did the same... unfotunatly May was there... I wish she´d never seen me do it...

- It´s soon going to be over Ash... but I don´t to die like this... so do it. Set me free.

Knowing he´d soon fade away too, both wanted to go together, as Ash gave Misty one last kiss. A kiss of death for both of them, as Ash and Misty quickly faded away together.

With both of them gone, all the other people and Pokemon began to fade away aswell, their Aura released and eventually gathered. Wanting to take Delia´s hand, Oak instead took Giovanni´s and let him hold her, as he thought about Gary and his own lost sons.

Minutes later the entire planet was all covered in crystallisation, and nothing was left. Everyone was gone. And the Millenium Comet crashed down right into the shrine...

In an instant the now crystal planet was overwhelmed by the amount of energy and ignited, turning the entire planet into a new sun. A stream of Aura was released and sent out, as Ho-Oh and Mew were out there, waiting for the moment to start over life once again.

Despite Ho-Oh being ready... Mew did not want to start over yet....and used whatever mysterious power it posesses to use the overflow of energy for something else for the moment. A portal opened in space, as Ho-Oh tried to stop Mew from entering it.

But Mew was already dead set on getting in and teleported past Ho-Oh to enter the portal. Mew then opened it´s eyes, and found itself in another world. The Unown´s world.

With no Unown left due to Ash´s previous onslaught of them all, Mew then went through several layers of the mysterious dimension until it finally found what it was looking for.

Feeling the prescence of two legendary Pokemon that have kept themselves shrouded in mystery by remaining in their world, Mew asked of them something only they can achieve.

Having witnessed everything from the start but not got involved, both Pokemon complied with Mew´s wish and used their powers for what was asked of them. To alter time and space.

Knowing even their power and Aura is not enough to go enough back in time to stop the entire cycle of events from happening, Mew only needed them to go to a specific timeline.

Waves of time spread all over and eventually reached out of their dimension, all while space riples altered the state of every mass, changing everything in combination with time waves.

Knowing that the Pokemon cannot uphold the new space and time for too long, Mew immediately teleported outside their dimension dimension, and saw that they succeeded.

The planet was in place and alive, but Mew got worried as it saw that the Millenium Comet still was visable and headed towards the planet. With no time to waste, Mew descended.

Not sure if time was rewinded enough, Mew knew that atleast a specific person would be alive, and could make a major difference in the possible aftermath that would end everything.

Mew arrived at it´s destination. The millitia base that Jason early took over. Mew flew straight into the base and into a locked room, as it immediately teleported someone away from there.

It was Ash. Seconds away from being teleported away by the Unown after he freaked out from seeing Misty´s warning, Mew got to him in time and teleported him out of their range.

With him safe, Mew immediatly left aswell, as it took off and got the attention of Lugia and other nearby Legendary Pokemon, which then decided to follow Mew and see what happened.

Teleporting all the Legendary Birds and Ash to the shrine at Shamouti Island, Mew then used it´s powers to give them insight to what would happen in the future if certain events happen.

Opening a portal of Lugia, Mew had to regain it´s strength as it then teleported away. Lugia immediately knew what was necessary, as it told Ash to remain until they all return shortly.

All the birds flew high into the sky, as they then took a dive straight into the portal. Still in shock due to what Mew just showed him, Ash barely couldn´t believe that Misty or even he himself would go that far, with each event becoming a chain that would destroy the world.

Several minutes passed since they all left, as Ash became ever more restless, not sure what to do until they return, when suddenly he took cover. Ho-Oh came out in the blink of an eye.

Seconds later Lugia got out of the portal, as finally Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres got out. Lugia then used Aeroblast and hit the portal, making its energy flow so unstable that it closed.

Not sure what just happened, suddenly someone hugged Ash from behind. It was Misty. Mew had opened a stealthed portal to the Unown´s world, in which the birds then made a surprise attack in time to stop them and get Misty out of there before it was too late to stop a tragedy.

- I´m so glad you´re safe Ash... I tried to warn you... they tried to use me against you, then...

- It´s ok... you´re safe now... and you´re here with me, and that´s what really matters... Misty...

Suddenly something landed onto Misty´s shoulder. It was Togetic. Misty quickly hugged it and got into tears, as even Ash got tearful, since Mew revealed that it would not be alive at all.

´´ The Unown had previously managed to kill her precious Togetic, but while I and the other three attacked them from every direction, Ho-Oh absorbed it´s Aura and brought it back´´

- Thank you... it must have been a big risk... but both me and Misty needed our Togetic back.

´´ We were ready to leave as soon as I got hold of Misty, but when she cried out for us to save it from the Unown... we couldn´t refuse her plea...we all owe you two atleast that much...´´

- Oh honey, you´re alive... you should never protect me like that again! Never! Promise me!

Togetic refused as Misty would not let it go, still crying due to the thought of losing it. Lugia then signaled that they should move to the next safe location in order to avoid the Unown.

- Knowing what I know now... I think I understand where we should go next. The temple.

´´ I don´t think it is a good idea to put yourself at that kind of dangerous situation... it´s location to the very heart of the enemy in this world, are you sure that you want to go there ?´´

- They have struck my heart several times... now it is time for me to do the same to them.

Ash jumped onto Lugia, as he told Misty to stay behind. Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres remained to protect Misty, while Ho-Oh decided to join Mew to replenish it´s own powers.

Despite her state, Misty got back to her senses and began to wonder what was going on, as she suddenly got a strange feeling of Deja Vu, knowing it can´t be from the first time she, Ash and Tracey where at the shrine. Suddenly Togetic called for Misty to come see something.

Togetic pointed out at something, laying next to the shrine. Misty picked it up and got surprised, as she then looked for something in her pocket and found it. Her handkerchief.

What was in her other hand was also her handkerchief, but torn in two pieces, as Misty got an even stronger feeling of Deja Vu, now even more confused as to how it was even possible.

At the Tree of Beginning, Mew had entered and reached the inner core, as seconds later the entire tree began to release glowing spore. High in the sky and with a strong wind the spores would spread all over the planet within the hour, as Ho-Oh then arrived at the tree.

Having also timetraveled, Ho-Oh knew there was no point in lecturing Mew, as it decided to do its part in what Mew apparently tried to attempt. Knowing that previously the Aura gather should have been used to create a new world, Mew now attempted something entirely else.

Knowing there is a small chance that it just might work, Mew informed Ho-Oh on what to do next. Understanding, Ho-Oh immediately took off towards Johto. Towards the Unown temple.

Mew remained in the chamber, as suddenly Mewtwo was heard from inside the energy core.

´´ Wait Mew... are you sure about this ? Once you entered the core I could see into your mind and saw what is bound to happen in the future unless fate changes... but you are taking a very big risk by putting you trust in Pokemon and humanity... trust even I still have little off …

Even now I am sure the Unown are trying to track down the boy and the girl... they might not know the future, but that still makes them very dangerous... but probably easy to even trick...

Even if your plan does succeed and the Unown fall for the bait... the last step is the boy and the girl... knowing what they know, they probably would go through it...but will it work … ´´

Approaching the Unown Temple, Lugia suddenly stop and turned back, telling Ash that further ahead the Unown have already managed to let loose some to scout for him and Misty.

Suddenly Ho-Oh appeared and flew side by side with Lugia, as it created a link with Ash:

´´ Chosen One! Your heart has indeed endured a lot, but it sadly cannot withstand the terror that will be unleashed if The Unown manage to manifest onto our world. We need more help.

Mew has formed a plan together with the rulers of space and time, that if suceeds will play the Unown against each other, and in their confusion, grant us the chance to stop the decent of the Millenium Comet. The extra help that is needed must come from you and your companion. ´´

Trusting in Ho-Oh, Ash nooded and told it that he´ll do his best. Telepathycally informing both what was the plan, Ho-Oh knew they would hesitate at first. Thinking it through, Lugia gave it´s consent, and told Ash that it just might work if everything works as planned.

Ho-Oh then flew towards space, while Lugia with Ash continued the journey towards the Unown Temple. Minutes later they could see several Unown, going towards multiple directions to spread out and find Ash and Misty. Lugia gathered speed and smashed right into the temple. Alerted, Unown began to searcht the temple rooms for the sudden intrusion.

Jumping off Lugia, Ash wished it luck, as he went to a very familiar room and activated the trap door. Falling down, Ash managed to safely land, and saw himself back in the corridor he previously had taken his life further into the future. Finding the Soul Shard, Ash summoned Auron and Lucario, and informed them of what was going on. But time was running out.

Having faked a surprise attack, Lugia focused on defence to keep the Unown´s Psychic attacks away, but for every block the Safeguard weakened. Desperate to find Ash and Misty, the Unown blindly attacked Lugia in attempt to search it´s mind for valauble information.

Able to hear both Lugia´s and the Unowns screechs, Ash hurried up in telling Auron and Lucario. Nodding, they used what powers they still possess to open up a portal behind Ash.

With Auron and Lucario passing through the portal, Ash took a deep breath and clunched his fist, hoping nothing would go wrong or tragedy might strike again with no way to reverse it.

With his lungs filled with air, Ash let out a loud scream for The Unown. Immediately hearing Ash, the Unown abandoned Lugia and smashed through the trap to reach the corridor below.

Close to the portal, Ash saw the Unown come, but knew they have to get close enough to try to use their attacks. Despite them obviously falling for the trap, Ash had to make sure they really would be foolish enough, as he taunted them, saying the portal will let them manifest.

In their greed, the Unown gathered more speed and numbers, filling the corridor with their screechs. They were then in reach, as they used Psychic on Ash. They fell for the trap. Ash immediately backed into the portal, as suddenly the portal began to suck in the Unown.

With such a narrow corridor their massive power meant nothing, and their numbers one by one they got sucked into the portal until not a single Unown remained inside the corridor.

Opening his eyes, Ash found himself in another dimension, similar to the Unown, but much more expansive and solely ruled by another entity, a supreme ruler of manipulating space.

Able to see the Unown, trapped in a dimension close to the one he is in, Ash then saw Auron and Lucario appear next to him. Being there just incase something would go long, they still had confidence that since everything work perfectly, there should be no problem at all.

The Unown tried to escape, but in the dimension they were in they practically had no power. With a few Unown, the portal then continued to extract more and more Unown, this time from their own dimension, with no chance of escaping the force of the portal and the dimension.

Within minutes the captive dimension had extracted every single Unown, as the portal then closed. Another portal suddenly opened next to Ash, as Misty and Mew came through it.

Hugging each other, Ash and Misty then waited. The supreme ruler of space slowly went through each dimension until reaching the one the Unown were captive in. It´s mighty roar immediately made the Unown gather together, as Ash saw them afriad for the very first time.

Probably knowing what fate awaits them, the Unown attempted to bargain a deal, but the supreme ruler of space, the mighty Palkia, has seen what they in the end were responsible for.

-Even back in ancient times, me and Lucario were very much aware that if we long too much for even more power despite what strength we already possess, that in the end consumes you. That is what has happened to the Unown... Palkia created them as a measure of restoring the planet in preparation for new life, and gave them a shred of its power...but it was not enough...

In the end they wanted more, to know what it feels to be a god among others, to rule their own dimension. Once they had complete control over their dimension, their greed gazed at our dimension and world. But its all over now... they´re exposed, and Palkia is not pleased...

Misty suddenly wanted to ask something, as she took forth both handkercheifs. Seeing two of them, Ash asked if the entire space and time manipulation has had some side effects.

- Strange... from what I understood from you Ash, Mew was aware that the supreme god did not have enough power to go further back into the past or far too much would risk being affacted by the manipulation... let´s just hope this is the only thing that has been affected...

- So you´re saying that my handkerchief that I gave to Ash was ripped in two in the future timeline, and somehow it also ended up here in this past timeline ? Who ripped it and why ?

- Seems Mew has spared you two from the bad memories of the future... throw away the torn handkerchief Misty, for it only symbolises the very opposite of what we try to accomplish.

Sensing somehow that what Auron says is true, Misty instinctively threw that handkerchief at the Unown. Looking up, they could now see Ash and Misty, holding hands together, as the Unown tried to use their powers again, but it was useless. Suddenly another roar was heard.

Another portal opened, as Celebi came out from it and landed upon Ash´s shoulder, as even Pikachu and Togetic came out from the portal, all embraced by Ash and Misty. One last creature came out from the portal before it then closed. The supreme ruler of time. Dialga.

Entering the captive dimension, it signaled to Palkia that it was ready. Using Spacial Rend and Roar of Time, the mighy Pokemon gods prepared to punish Unown to the highest extent. The Unown schreeched, as their power that was given by Palkia was all removed from their Aura.

With the power of space now freely, Palkia entrued this power onto someone else. Misty. Just like Ash has his own power given to him by fate, Misty was given the power not because she was meant to have it. But because after what she has done, for good or evil... she deserved it.

The power to forever remove the malice that tore her and Ash apart. The power to make sure they would never part again. And the power to help Ash fulfill his destiny as The Chosen one.

Honored to have such a power, Misty remained oblivious to what she would have done in the future to make even Palkia sympathise enough to give a mere human such a divine power from the gods themselves. Knowing what to do, Misty held Ash´s hand tight and prepared.

As if she knew on a subconsious level what the Unown were responsible for, she glowed red and used the power to eliminate The Unown completely, despite them being living creatures.

With them now gone, Misty had become the new vessel for the power to manipulate space, a new protector of the planet. But at heart Misty somehow felt that it indeed was that very power that triggered something Mew apparently wants to keep secret from her and Ash.

Suddenly the dimension began to change, as Dialga and Palka returned to their dimension. A portal opened as Auron told them that its time to return and begin the next phase of the plan.

Having entered the portal, Ash and Misty were back at the shrine, and were utterly surprised by what they saw. Like Deja Vu, there were Pokemon and people gathered infront, with the sea frozen by Articuno. More than an hour had passed, as the spores had spread all over the world, establising a bond between the world´s Pokemon and all the humans aswell.

Knowing all have to unite, Mew did so to have everyone know about the danger above, and that their fate now lies in Ash and Misty. For them to act as one. And stop the comet.

Having fate that they will succeed, Ash helds Misty´s hand, as he called out for Melody to come. Among the crowd Melody came forth, as she bowed infront of Ash. Ash then asked her for the honour of having her play The Guardian´s Song once again to help save the world.

Not minding at all, melody then informed Ash that she lost the ocarina during the global assault previously. Knowing Melody is needed, Ash thought if a solution. But Misty already had one. Stepping down from the shrine, Misty took Melody´s hand and teleported away.

Misty and Melody arrived inside the top of a large cathedral, miraculasly unharmed while the surrounding town almost lied in burning ruins. Recognising the location, Melody understood that they must be inside the famous cathedral in Alamos Town, deep into the Shinnoh Region.

Remebering that she have read that the cathedral is said to have a mysterious power yet unseen, Misty used what powers she now had to try to unlock that power to aid her hands, Misty focused on Melody´s ocarina, and it didn´t take long before she opened her hands and handed over Melody her ocarina, retrieved through manipulation of space.

Misty then put her hand onto the musical machine, and told Melody to begin play the song. Nodding, Melody began, as suddenly the machine recreated the same tunes through Misty, manipulating it. With The Guardian´s Song played by the cathedral, it could be heard all over the world, as ripples of space and time emitted from the cathedral. The plan was working.

Reaching all over the planet, the time ripples richochetted towards the Millenium Comet, further slowing down it´s descent towwards the planet, while the space ripples slowly moved the planet away from being hit by the Millenium Comet. And then the Guardian song ended.

The Millenium Comet resumed it´s path, but with the planet moved to the side it would just pass it by. Melody removed the ocarina from her mouth, as she took a breath of relief, knowing she did her part. Misty removed her hand from the musical machine, as the cathedral stopped the emission of space and time ripples. But suddenly something wasn´t right.

The Millenium Comet suddenly changed it´s course and moved back towards the planet. And it became much worse. As if the ripples had affected it in the wrong way, The Millenium Comet speeded up its descent, still being drawn towards the planet for some reason.

Many hours to try to find a new solution was non-existant, as it would be alittle more than an hour before the comet hits the planet. The supreme gods knew this. And somehow even Misty.

Knowing that it did not work, Misty did not want to risk making it worse by trying again, as Melody asked her if they suceeded. Silent for a few seconds, Misty then told Melody that time will tell. Opening a portal back to the shrine, Misty then asked Melody to go ahead of her.

- Alright... but now that it´s done and with me on the other side, what else can you do Misty?

- I just need to wrap things up here... go tell Ash that we finished what we were sent to do...

Not questioning Misty, Melody went through the portal, as Misty looked towards it. Suddenly she closed it, as tears began to run down her cheeks, kneeling infront of the musical machine.

´´ - Why... why did you two decieve us all... lie that we had any hope of salvation... why go back in time... just to give everyone the perfect end, with humans and Pokemon united... ´´

Beliving that Dialga and Palkia had decieved them all, Misty suddenly got a revelation. Of the true plan to stop the Millenium Comet. The real reason... she was given the Unown´s power.

Mew, Lugia, Ho-Oh, and many others except the supreme gods, thought it would be enough to go back in time to the present timeline... eliminating the Unown and their power on the planet... but neither were aware that the Unown had put a fragment of their power... hidden.

Almost like protecting their existence incase they fall, The Unown had used The Synergy Energizer and fired off a fragment of their power into the comet. At first done to just further strengthen their power once they get hold of it´s energy. That little move changed everything.

The Millenium Comet had ever since that moment, multiplied that power, making it so endless that not even the supreme gods could do anything about it. But fate has chosen Misty.

Being the only one to not only by fate become the vessel for The Unown, she also now has become the only one that is able to use that power to save the world. But not without cost.

Just like when the Unown were all forced inside to a captive dimension, The Millenium Comet must be forced into a portal to a new dimension.. a dimension Misty has to remain in.

´´ Forgive me... I thank you... for keeping this a secret from everyone... I realise now... that despite all the power you two posses... it was always my fate to sacrifice myself for others...

I will do it... but before that time comes... I ask of you two for something I know you can accomplish... never let Ash find out about any of this... let my sacrifice never be revealed...

When the time is right... I will teleport to the other dimension... and in my place... I want you to use what powers you do have... over space and time... to keep me with Ash... in memory.

Just like when I believed that he was a mere ghost, an unreal creation of the Unown... I want you two to do the same for me... so that atleast Ash, in this way... will always be with me...

I will always watch over him, and use whatever power I can spare to keep him safe. From all future sorrows. From any future failures. From an early death. From The Millenium Comet. ´´

Opening up a portal, Misty then got her answer from them... as she then entered the portal...


End file.
